


Knowing What to Do

by QueenieLacy



Series: Break Up to Makeup...Maybe [3]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, taking a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Ricky makes a decision about his relationship...he's not sure how permanent this decision will be.





	Knowing What to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the Sad!Cricky series
> 
> Enjoy!

“Eat up, okay.” Ricky said as he put a plate of breakfast in front of Junior. The boy nodded and began to eat his food. Cristiano was sitting on the other side of the table, slightly turned away from the two as he was feeding Eva. Mateo had already ate and was playing in the small play pin they had set up in the kitchen. Even though they were on a break, they tried to keep things as normal as possible for Junior’s sake, but that didn’t mean the boy didn’t notice things.  
  
“Dad, why do you sleep in the other room and not with Papai?” Junior asked as Ricky almost dropped his cup of coffee when he asked that. Of course their son would notice the differences between them, he was very smart, but Ricky hadn’t expected him to actually bring it up.  
  
“Um, well Junior-“  
  
“Dad hasn’t been feeling well.” Cristiano cut Ricky off before he could answer. “He didn’t want to get me sick, so he’s sleeping in the other room until he feels better.” He answered and Junior nodded before turning back to his breakfast. Ricky looked over at Cristiano and mouthed a thank you. Cristiano nodded and turned his attention back to Eva.  
  
Ricky finished his coffee in between cleaning up the kitchen while the rest of his family ate. He heard the front door to the home open and figured it was Dolores, but was surprised when Georgina walked through the door. “Hello, family.” Georgina greeted them as she walked in the room, going over to place a kiss on Junior’s forehead before going to hug Ricky.  
  
“I forgot you have a key to the house.” Ricky said as he hugged her. “What are you doing here? Do you and Cristiano have an appearance to do?” He asked, he didn’t know since he didn’t manage that part of Cristiano’s career.  
  
“No, I’m here for you.” Georgina said. “After we drop Junior off at school, let’s hang out. I miss you….even though I saw you two days ago.” She said and Ricky nodded. It would be nice to just hang out and have a casual day with someone.

“What about me?” Cristiano jokingly asked.  
  
“You have practice.” Georgina reasoned before going over to play with Mateo.  
  
Once Junior was finished eating, Ricky left the house with his son and Georgina. The two dropped off Junior at school before driving off. “Lets go shopping.” Georgina offered and Ricky nodded. They drove downtown and ended up in a high end baby store. The two went inside and started looking at new clothes for the baby on the way as well as for Eva and Mateo.  
  
“So, What’s going on?” Georgina asked.  
  
“What do you mean?” Ricky questioned as they looked through the clothes.  
  
“You know what I mean? You and Cristiano.” She whispered. They were in the back of the store where there were no people, but she was still cautious of her words. “He said you two were on a break.”  
  
Ricky nodded. “We are.” He answered as he picked out a cute dress for Eva.  
  
“And is this break ending in good news or bad?” She asked and Ricky let out a sigh.  
  
“I don’t know.” He answered.  
  
“What do you want?” She asked as she grabbed an outfit for Mateo.  
  
“I don’t know what I want.” He answered.  
  
“Yes you do, Ricky. You know, it’s in here.” She said and then poked his chest. Ricky let out a sigh as he looked at Georgina.  
  
“I want to feel wanted, I want to feel like I matter, like I’m important, like I’m cherished and loved. Cristiano hasn’t made me feel that way in a long time and I don’t know if we can get back to where we were, but it’s so unfair to Junior and the twins and the new baby-.”  
  
“Don’t stay with him for the kids.” She cut him off. “When I was a full time nanny, I saw a lot of couples stay together for the sake of their kids and it was ugly. They just ended up not only hating their partner, but resenting their children for being in the way of their happiness.” She explained and Ricky nodded. He never wanted to hate Cristiano or their children. That definitely wasn’t in his plan.  
  
“You hungry, mama?” He asked as he pressed his hand to Georgina’s belly. He could feel his baby girl kick his hand. The feeling made him smile.  
  
“Yes, always.” She said with a laugh. “Let’s go.”  
  
The two went to the counter to pay for the clothes before heading out. They walked a block away to one of their favorite places. The two were taken to the back, so they wouldn’t have to be worried about paparazzi or other nosey people. They quickly ordered their food and sent the waiter on his way, so they could talk.  
  
“What else is holding you back? What else is keeping you from turning this break into a break up, besides kids.” Georgina asked.  
  
“I’m too old to start over.” Ricky answered after a moment of thinking. “I’m almost forty and I have three kids with one of the way. Who would want an old man with such baggage?”  
  
“Are you kidding me?” She said and let out a laugh. “I legit know five footballers that would have you as you are.”  
  
“Really?” She questioned and Georgina nodded.  
  
“And one of them is a Real Madrid player and no, I’m not talking about Cristiano.” She said and that shocked Ricky. He really wanted to know who that Real Madrid player was. “So what else?”  
  
“I still love Cristiano, but apart of me knows he won’t change. I mean, he’ll be good for a few months after the break, but we’ll just be back to square one in a few months, maybe a year.” He reasoned. “Besides he’s so focused on his career and leaving a legacy, and I know he’ll agree to the plan to marry you after the World Cup, and I don’t know if I can handle that.”  
  
“Wait! What?” Georgina asked. “Marriage, What?” She was extremely confused by the comment.  
  
“The PR team is gonna ask Cristiano to propose to you after the World Cup. If they win, they want him propose on the field. You have to keep this to yourself because no one is suppose to know about this yet. I stumbled onto it by accident.”  
  
“I’d never agree to that.” She quickly added.   
  
“You might not have a choice.” Ricky started. “I read over both of your contracts with his PR company and there is a section about length of the relationship and marriage. We…You might not be able to stop this.” He explained.  
  
“Shit.” She swore and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. “Oh my God, Ricky…” She trailed off sadly as she realized what was happening. “You want to leave now because you don’t want to be around when the wedding happens, because you’ll have to stand as his best man.”  
  
As Georgina vocalized his worst fears, tears started rolling down his face. “I can’t handle that, Georgina. If he marries anyone, it should be me. I’ve been with him for twelve years. We have four kids. I’ve been through it all with him and I can’t watch him marry someone else. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re a great person Georgina and I love you as my friend but-.”  
  
“I get it.” Georgina cut him off. “I totally get it. Damn, Ricky. Do you really think Cristiano would let it happen?”  
  
Ricky nodded as he wiped the tears away. “I do because it’s about his legacy. He doesn’t want to be the gay football player. That’s not how he wants to be remembered and I was fine with that, I was fine with being in the closet forever, until I found out about the marriage thing. I can’t go through that Georgina. I’m not strong enough. I can’t stand up there as his best man and watch him marry you. I’d  rather just not be around at all.”  
  
Georgina nodded. “We’re going to figure this out. He’s not going to marry me.”  
  
“How are can you so sure?” Ricky asked.  
  
“Because Cristiano loves you.” She quickly stated.  
  
“He loves his career more.” Ricky replied. The waiter brought their food over and that ended the conversation. They ate in silence, digesting everything that was said as they ate. Once they were done, Ricky paid and they made their way back to Ricky and Cristiano’s home.  
  
The two walked in and saw Cristiano coming down the stairs. “I just put the twins down for a nap.” He explained as he walked over to them. They nodded and followed Cristiano into the living room. “How was your outting?” He asked as he took a seat on the couch.  
  
“I have a question for your Cristiano.” Georgina started.  
  
“Georgina…” Ricky warned but she didn’t listen.  
  
“Would you marry me if the PR team came to you and suggested it?” She asked and Ricky rolled his eyes. He knew she would do this.  
  
“How did this come up?” Cristiano asked and Georgina shook her head.  
  
“Just answer the question.” She demanded and Cristiano sat back on the couch to think. Georgina scoffed and then turned to look at Ricky. “It looks like you were right. I guess I’ll help you pack your things.” She said.  
  
“Wait, What?” Cristiano jumped off the couch. “Pack Ricky’s things, what are you talking about?”  
  
“The fact that you had to think about that question just shows that you don’t deserve Ricky!” She yelled. “The fact that you would even consider it makes you a useless, worthless man!”  
  
“Georgina!” Ricky stepped in. “Please don’t yell. It’s not good for you or the baby.” He said and placed his hand on her belly. “Just let it go.”  
  
“No, I can’t let it go.” Georgina spoke as she turned away from Cristiano and faced Ricky. “I can’t let this go. You deserve so much better than this.” She said and let out a sigh. “I’m going home, call me if you need me.” She said and placed a kiss on Ricky’s cheek before leaving the two men alone in the house.  
  
“What was that about?” Cristiano questioned.  
  
“The PR team is going to ask you to marry Georgina after the World Cup.” Ricky said and Cristiano nodded.  
  
“I know.” Cristiano answered and that surprised Ricky. “It’s the next logical step since everyone thinks the child she is carrying is biologically mine.” Cristiano explained.  
  
“Would you marry Georgina?” Ricky asked.  
  
“I don’t know.” Cristiano shrugged. “It would be good for my image….” He reasoned. Ricky nodded.  
  
“Then, I know what I have to do.” Ricky said and then walked away from Cristiano. He went upstairs to the bedroom. Cristiano followed behind him.  
  
“Ricky…” He called out as they entered the room. Cristiano watched as Ricky pulled out a suitcase and started to pack his things. “Ricky, don’t…” Cristiano started. “You knew what this would be like when we got together.”  
  
“I know.” Ricky said. “But I’ve changed and I can’t do this anymore. I’m not going to stand by you and watch you marry someone else.” Ricky explained as he packed some clothes into a bag. “I didn’t mind being your secret, but I won’t stand here and accept this marriage.” He said as he finished placing clothes into his suitcase. He then grabbed a small bag and went into the bathroom to grab his toiletries.  
  
“Ricky.” Cristiano followed Ricky into the bathroom. “Don’t do this. We can make this work. What about the kids?” He said and went over to Ricky and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. “What about us?” He questioned softly.  
  
Ricky looked up and saw their reflections in the mirror. He let out a small chuckle as he looked at the mirror. “We look good together…” He spoke and Cristiano nodded. “We work well together, we raise children well together.”  
  
“We do everything well together…together.” Cristiano spoke. “We can do anything together.”  
  
“That’s the problem. I don’t want to do just anything with you. I just want one thing and you’re not willing to do that.” Ricky said and pulled out of his arms. “I’ll pick up Junior and I’ll explain everything to him.” Ricky explained and Cristiano shook his head angrily.  
  
“No, you can’t do this! You can’t do this to me Ricky! You can’t!” He yelled. “I won’t let you leave.”  
  
“You don’t have that type of control over me. I’ll do what I want, Cristiano.” Ricky spoke as he finished putting his toothpaste and toothbrush into the bag.  
  
“If you leave…” Cristiano started. “If you leave, then I won’t allow you to see the kids.” He threatened and Ricky’s eyebrows raised.  
  
“You really want to play dirty with me Cristiano?” Ricky asked. “You keep me away from my children and I’ll make sure my computer gets hacked and all of those naughty pictures and videos of you are posted all over the internet. I’ll make sure everyone knows you like it up the ass.” Ricky said and stepped closer to the Cristiano. “Don’t play with me.” He threatened back and then pushed pass Cristiano and walked back into the bedroom.  
  
“You can’t break up with me! I won’t let you.” He said as he followed Ricky into the bedroom.  
  
“Then don’t think of it as a break up.” Ricky said. “Think of it as a long term break.” Ricky offered. “Think of it as what you want, whatever makes you feel better.” He added and silence fell between them.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Cristiano spoke. “I’m sorry that I’m selfish and I can’t provide you with what you want right now. I have too many people depending on me right now and-.”  
  
“I understand.” Ricky spoke. “I understand, and I know I’m being selfish also. I put you in an impossible situation.” Ricky explained. “I’m sorry that I’ve changed. I’m sorry I’m tearing us apart.”  
  
Before Cristiano could speak, one of twins started to cry. “I think that’s Mateo.” Ricky spoke softly.  
  
“You stay here with the twins and I’ll get Junior.” Cristiano said and Ricky nodded. They two left the bedroom and Ricky went to care for Mateo and Eva while Cristiano went to get Junior from school. Ricky was able to quickly settle both twins down before going to pack a bit more and then put his bags into his car. He waiting downstairs on the couch when Junior and Cristiano returned. Mateo and Eva were in the play pin, playing together.  
  
Junior ran into the house and went over to his brother and sister, kissing them on the forehead before going over to Ricky. “Dad!” He exclaimed as he hugged Ricky. Ricky hugged him and back and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
“Hi, my little man. I’m happy to see you.” Ricky greeted him as Junior pulled away. “I hope school was fun.”  
  
“It was okay.” Junior answered and Ricky nodded.  
  
“Hey, we…I need to talk to you about something.” Ricky said and had Junior sit down next to him while Cristiano sat across from them.  
  
“Okay, what’s going on?” Junior asked. “Am I getting more siblings along with Alana?” He questioned and Ricky shook his head.  
  
“No, baby.” Ricky said and took a deep breath. “Your father and I…our relationship is changing.” He started and Junior nodded. “Since our relationship is changing, I thought it would be best if I didn’t live here anymore.”  
  
“What? You’re not going to live with us? Why?” Junior questioned and Ricky had to fight back tears. Junior looked so hurt, and it killed him that he was doing this to their son.  
  
“I’m not going to live here, but I’m always going to be there for you and Mateo and Eva and Alana.” He assured him. “I’ll always be a phone call away. I’ll still be at all of your games and school events. I’ll still take you shopping and to get ice cream.”  
  
“You just won’t here when I wake up in the morning or kiss me goodnight.” Junior said angrily. “Well if you’re not living here, then I don’t want to live here either. We can go where you go.”  
  
“That’s not how this works Cristiano.” Cristiano spoke up from the other couch. Junior pouted angrily at his father.  
  
“Why not? I didn’t do anything wrong!” Junior yelled and jumped up from the couch. “This is your fault!” Junior yelled at Cristiano. “It’s always your fault!” He yelled before storming out of the room.  
  
“Junior!” Ricky yelled and jumped up. He followed Junior through the house and to his room. “Junior!” He yelled again as he entered the boy’s room and found him sitting on the bed. “You cannot talk to your father that way!”  
  
“Why not? I didn’t lie. It’s his fault. I know it is.” Junior started to cry. “He didn’t thank you in the award speech and now you’re mad.” He cried. “Now you’re leaving us.”  
  
“Oh Junior…” Ricky crossed the room and sat down next to his son, pulling the boy into his lap and rocking him. Of course, Junior would simplify everything into one award speech where he wasn’t mentioned. “It’s not your father’s fault and it’s not because of the award speech, and I am not leaving you or your siblings. I will always be there for you. I’ll even move in to that empty house across the street if you want.”  
  
“Really?” Junior asked and Ricky nodded.  
  
“And you can come back and forth anytime you want, with your siblings too.” He added. “This isn’t your father’s doing. It’s my doing. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. If you want to hate someone, hate me. Don’t hate your Papai.” Ricky explained. “I love you Junior.”  
  
“I love you too.” Junior responded and then hugged his dad. Ricky hugged him back.  
  
“You need to apologize to your father, okay.” Ricky said and Junior nodded. He sat Junior down on the bed and stood up. “I’ll see you later.” He said before leaving the room. He came back downstairs to living room where Cristiano was.  
  
Cristiano walked over to Ricky and met him halfway. “I talked to Junior. I told him he owed you an apology. This isn’t your fault.” Ricky explained and Cristiano nodded. He moved over to give Mateo and Eva kisses before grabbing his keys. “I’ll be back tomorrow to get the rest of my things. When would you like me to come?”  
  
“Whenever.” Cristiano answered. “This is your home. You can come and go as you please.” He said and Ricky nodded.  
  
“I’ll see you later.” Ricky said and then quickly left the house before his emotions got the better of him.  
  
He quickly drove out of their suburb into a neighboring one. He pulled into a driveway and knocked on the door. The door opened and Georgina stood there. “I can stay here tonight.”  
  
“Of course, stay as long as you want.” Georgina said. Ricky nodded and walked back to the car to get his bags. He grabbed them and then walked into the house. When he walked inside of the home, he was shocked to see Claudia sitting there as well. “I figured you’d come and you’d need some support.” Georgina explained.  
  
“You two are amazing friends.” Ricky said as he walked over to the them, settling on the couch in between them.  
  
“This is what friends are for.” Claudia said and gave him a big hug. Ricky leaned into his embrace as Georgina pulled out her phone.  
  
“So…you wanna know who that Real Madrid is that wants you? He’d make a nice rebound and fuck buddy.” She said and Ricky burst into laughter while Claudia asked what she was talking about.  
  
It was crazy how in that small moment, he knew everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
